Flight Bearing
by Darth Comrade
Summary: Summer has begun and Kim & Ron are assigned to test flight a new jet plane for the USAirlines. They will soon find out why no pilots were willing to take up the job. STD not related. PENDING
1. Chapter1 One Strange Summer Morning

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney.

A.N. What would Kim and Ron do if they had to captain a crazy airliner?

Well, I guess this fanfic pretty much sums up my answer.

Enjoy the flight!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter1- One Strange Summer Morning

Kim opened her eyes and peeked at the clock beside her bed. The numbers read, "7:56"

Although, she had not set the alarm for eight, she was still stuck in her school routine. For the summer vacation had only started a couple of days ago.

She shook her head and stepped out of bed. Stretching her arms out, Kim paced over to her computer and gave off a yawn.

As the computer came on she relaxed on the computer seat and typed in her login password.

Lazily, she waved the pointer around on the screen and finally decided to check if she received any e-mails from Wade. Nothing.

"Oh great" Kim sighed, "I hate summers!"

Strangely enough, Kim enjoys the stressful days of school and the times when she would be trying so hard to balance her saving the world hobby, acing her cheerleading skills and maintaining her school grades. But when the challenge is passed and the villains go off and find some hole to hide in, she craves for something active, it won't be long before Ron takes off with his parents to some resort and she'd be stuck here in Middleton. If only her parent's jobs weren't so demanding, they'd be off on a vacation too.

Suddenly a message appeared on her desktop.

It read, "Key Kim, Wade here, sorry I didn't get a chance to fix my web cam yet since you broke it when you used it as a hook while climbing the Alps!"

Kim blushed slightly and giggled to herself as she remembered how the wire broke off and She and Ron fell off the edge. Yet she can't recall how they got out of that sitch.

Kim aligned her keyboard and typed back, "Sorry about that! I really am!"

"No big!" Wade's message appeared, "But the next mission is!"

"Huh?" Kim's eyebrows raised she then typed, "What's the sitch?"

It took a couple of anxious moments before the next pop up appeared. Her eyes scanned the paragraphs of text on the screen,

"The US Airlines have come up with a new type of Jet Plane which is supposed to be fast, efficient and uses up little fuel. They have conducted all the tests required to confirm that it was a success. Except they need to test it in a real-life scenario. That means they wish to use it for an actual flight, with passengers and all. Unfortunately, there are no pilots who were capable or willing to conduct this test. I couldn't find out why. Anyway, they were impressed when they found out that you could fly a spacecraft from the space station and land it on Earth. They want you to conduct the final test."

"What?" Kim exclaimed, she shook her head and typed, "A spacecraft is nothing like a commercial plane, Wade!"

"That's exactly why they want you to fly it! Go to Bueno Nacho, there they'll meet up with you for breakfast, that's if you accept to meet with them."

Kim rubbed her chin for a moment and grabbed the mouse. She moved the pointer and clicked the 'Print' button. A toothy smile crept on her face as she snatched the paper from the printer and ran down her bedroom steps.

"Now this is a summer vacation!"

-----------------------

Teeth and slobber filled Ron's view as he tried his best to stretch out his arms and hold them back. He moaned and cried as he tried to push the image out of his head, but it kept coming at him, drool splashed everywhere as it growled and gnarled. Ron struggled and focused harder, gradually the slobber began to change into yellowish goo and the front teeth of the beast stretch to resemble the mouth of a naked mole rat. The mouth began to move away and slowly the picture became clearer, the tiny creature was riding a wave of cheese sauce, all over a mountain of Nachos. The surfer continued down the avalanche of cheese, while a hundred Rons struggled to keep the mountain stable. As the mole rat swiveled and turned, the mountain finally collapsed, all the little Rons fled for their lives until finally…

CRASH!

"Aagh!" Ron's eyelids popped open as he leapt in his bed crying in horror.

"Ron," his mom was merely an inch away from his face, "Kim's at the door she want to see you."

Breathing heavily, Ron nodded his head, frantically trying to make sense of what's going on. His mom would ask him what's wrong with him, but she was not in the mood this morning to listen to the same nightmares he's been having since he was four.

She walked out the room and left him to, for once, deal with his own problems like a young adult should.

In the midst of his yoga, Ron jumped to the sound of a squeak on his pillow, he looked down to see a naked mole rat yawning…a naked mole rat!

"Aagh!"

---------------------

Kim, dressed in a simple outfit she usually wears on weekends for BN breakfasts, waited on Ron's porch. She heard a couple of screams coming from Ron's bedroom, but it's nothing she never heard before.

The door finally moved and a sight she would rather have never seen came over her eyes.

"Ron?" Kim grimaced, "What…happened?"

Ron's pajamas, with splashes of Bueno Nacho cheese sauce here and there, were on backwards and slightly ragged. His face was pale and the bags under his eyes made him look like a vampire and if Kim had to look at his hair again she would need to rush him to an emergency stylist hospital.

"Oh," Ron yawned but still looked startled, "hey KP"

Kim wasn't surprised at the lack of enthusiasm his greeting gave her. From the way he looked at her she could tell that some disaster must've struck over night.

"I had the strangest nightmare last night" Ron began, as though he was describing some wild adventure, "and then I woke up with the freakiest pink thing on my pillow…but I can't recall what it's supposed to be called"

Kim, giving him the dumbest look she ever put on, stated most bluntly, "You mean Rufus?"

As though a dark cloud erupted over Ron's face, his eyes narrowed, his skin whitened and his mouth flashed open in a great gasp.

"What's wrong with you?" Kim inquired.

Ron muttered something.

"huh?" she edged her face closer.

"That's it."

"That's it? What's it?"

"The thing…I remember it now…It's…" Ron winced uttering the words, "Rufus"

"You had a nightmare about Rufus?" Kim giggled.

Ron gulped and nodded hesitantly.

"Come on Ron," Kim nudged him, "you're not going to allow a nightmare come between you and…"

Kim's face turned serious.

"You aren't, are you?"

Ron hesitated to speak for a moment.

"Look Kim…sometimes, a guy needs a break from someone every once in a while…I'll just"

"I can't believe you're actually breaking up with Rufus! Over a dream!"

"Nightmare, KP! There's a difference!" Ron interrupted.

"Whatever!" Kim brushed Ron off, "We have a mission. The guys are meeting us at BN for breakfast."

"Guys? What guys?"

"U.S. Airlines."

"Cool!" Ron stepped on his front porch excitedly.

"urm…Ron,"

"Yeah Kim?"

"You're gonna fix yourself up…right?"

Ron's eyes shifted down to his pajamas.

-------------------------------------------------

A.N. Brace yourselves for a bumpy trip!

Oh and review!


	2. Chapter2 One of those missions

A.N. Well, I've finally got chapter two going! Took me a while, I know!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- "It's gonna be One of those missions!"

Two neatly dressed men sat on one of the outside tables of Bueno Nacho under an umbrella, shading them from the morning sun.

Kim and Ron were just across the street at the entrance to Middleton Park.

"Is that them?" Asked Ron pointing at the table, "The guys who want to talk to us?"

"I guess so…" studied Kim, "Let's check them out"

They crossed the street and made it over to the table.

"Hi I'm Kim…"

"Possible, we know" Said one of the men.

Kim and Ron gave each other strange looks.

"Take a seat, please. There's a lot we need to talk about."

They each took a chair and took in a deep breath. For some reason, both felt this was going to be one of those missions.

"I'm Dave Wrong and this is Mark Wrong," Introduced one of the brothers.

"Together we're the Wrong brothers." Pointed out the other.

"As you already know we've called on you to help us through some trouble we're having with the airliner we've designed" explained Dave.

"Wade did give us a quick briefing." Remarked Kim.

"I hope he didn't alarm you in any way!" smiled Mark.

"No! Not at all! It's just well…"

"You've never flown an airliner before!" Dave added.

"Exactly!"

"What?" Ron exclaimed, hoping this conversation isn't going where he thinks it is.

"Look, we know you've flown a space craft not long ago" began Dave.

"And this impressed us!" Finished Mark.

"Because we were in the midst of designing our airliner." Added Dave.

"And we knew that no one would be willing to test it in a real life scenario" Mark finished again.

"And you thought that I might take up the test." Stated Kim.

"You do say you can do anything!" Dave pointed out.

"I told you it sounded braggy!" Snapped Ron earning an eye from Kim.

"Look, our new design for an airliner is as user-friendly as it gets!"

"How user-friendly?" Ron asked.

"The Pilot-Combat arcade game is more complicated!" Mark assured.

"Then why are there no willing pilots to take this test?"

Dave and Mark staggered in their chairs and several stutters came out.

"Donnow!" Dave quickly shrugged.

"Beats me!" conceded Mark.

Kim and Ron both raised brows at the beaming men.

"We'll get back to you on this!"

"Sure!" Mark agreed.

"You have our number!" reminded Dave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked alongside Kim in the park.

"I don't get it!" Ron scratched his head..

"It is a little…" Kim started but Ron interrupted, "Absurd?"

"Puzzling!" Kim corrected, "Look Ron we have nothing to do all summer, the one time a mission comes up, I'm taking it!"

"And what makes you think I wanted to take it?"

"Because…" Kim stopped walking, "Because we always go on missions together…"

Kim looked at Ron and saw a bothered expression on his face.

"You're not coming along?" she asked.

"It's not that…it's…"

"Oh the whole, Rufus thing?" Kim gagged.

"No!" Ron snapped.

"Then you should have no problem!" Kim started walking.

"Kim, I'm not bringing Rufus along."

Kim halted and turned to look at Ron.

"You are kidding…right?" Kim stuttered, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not." Ron shook his head.

Kim sighed and rubbed her forehead, "You can't just not bring Rufus. He's essential to our missions! Remember the Rufus…"

"Factor, I know!" Ron snapped, "But the last thing I want right now is to have him flying a plane with me! Last night had a meaning…the dream was a vision of the future I know it is!"

"Whatever!" Kim brushed off, "The last thing I want is a whining you flying a plane with me!"

Kim started walking off leaving Ron almost regretting his decision. But he felt that it was for the best. Or at least that's what he hoped.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning. The sun is barely lighting the sky. A cold morning breeze refreshed even the lousiest travelers.

Kim and Ron stood outside Middleton Airport in their mission outfits. The building stretched far and wide.

"Well, here we are!" Kim indicated the obvious.

"Are you sure the rest of the crew will meet us here?" Ron remarked.

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator out of her pocket.

"Wade?" Called Kim.

"Yeah?" came a reply from a dark skinned ten year old boy, dressed in his pajamas and holding his bedtime teddy, "you two at the airport yet?"

"We're here and no one else is!"

Wade rubbed his eye, "I'll see what I can do!"

The screen went blank.

"They'd better show up soon, the flight is scheduled in an hour!"

Kim turned around and found Ron leaning his head against a light pole with his eyes closed.

"Ron!"

"Huh?" His eyes snapped open, "Yeah! One order of cheese, table three!"

Kim slapped her forehead and gave off a grunt.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave and Mark stood near the end of the bridge that docked with the plane.

"Ah, Kim and Ron!" greeted Dave, "I see you've made it, excellent!"

"Don't even give me that!" snapped Kim, "You said that the crew were going to meet us outside!"

"Sorry about that!" Dave replied disappointedly, "It turns out the crew will be made up of…you two."

"What!" Kim and Ron exclaimed in unison, Kim shook her head and asked, "How are we gonna fly the plane and serve the passengers at the same time?"

"Well, I'm afraid…you're on your own, have a good flight! Bye!" within a second the two dashed past Kim and Ron.

"We'll meet you in New York!" Mark's voice echoed from the other end.

Kim's jaw finally found its place, "Ron, prepare yourself, because this is gonna be one of those missions."

"We could ditch, you know!"

"And miss punishing the two jerks who set us up in New York?"

"Good point!" Ron smirked, "I think we've finally found something we can both agree with on this mission!"

"Okay, Ron, you greet the guests on board and I'll…go through the whole…procedures." Kim disappeared through the doorway into the plane.

"You got it…greet the guests…no big…greet them…nothing to it!"

With that, Ron stood at the doorway and anxiously waited for the passengers who will join them on this journey.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

"This is where the fun begins!" – Anakin, Star Wars: The Revenge of the Sith.


End file.
